Deux battements d'ailes et un sursaut de coeur
by ShiroNoHebi
Summary: [ALYS] Ma participation sans prétention au premier défi de l'Intermonde : le secret de l'Aurore. Personnages : Alys et Geldar. Bonne lecture !


Deux battements d'ailes et un sursaut de cœur

 _Défis de l'Intermonde : le secret de l'Aurore_

Ma participation sans prétention au premier défi de l'Intermonde : le secret de l' _Aurore_.

Personnages présents : Alys et Geldar

Pour ceux qui ne la connaîtraient pas, ALYS est notre chanteuse virtuelle française, développée par VoxWave. Le principe de l'Intermonde étant de permettre à chacun d'apporter sa contribution à l'univers d'ALYS. Cette fiction se base donc sur la première nouvelle de l'Intermonde _Escarmouche sur Prisma_. Pour vous aider à comprendre : l _'Aurore_ est le vaisseau d'ALYS qui est une sorte de gardienne d'un multivers et Geldar est l'intelligence artificielle du dit vaisseau.

Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez retrouver la nouvelle de base ici : groups/361412960978054/361858254266858/

Et le groupe de l'Intermonde ici : groups/361412960978054/permalink/362991317486885/

(Rajoutez : https-:/-www.-facebook.-com-/ , sans les '-' devant les liens)

En m'excusant pour les fautes d'orthographe, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil brille, brûle haut dans le ciel, jetant sur le monde sa lumière crue et blafarde. On dit que cet astre réchauffe, stimule la joie et la bonne humeur. Pas pour moi, pour moi le soleil abîme les yeux et brûle la peau. Ses rayons ne sont pas bienveillants, ils éclairent d'une blancheur aveuglante, révélant toutes les imperfections et les erreurs. Le soleil émet un jugement, il juge chacun d'entre nous dans sa lumière trop pâle, mettant l'accent sur le moindre de nos défauts.

Mes journées sont longues, emplies de maladies et de souffrances. Mais mes nuits… Mes nuits sont douces. Dans les ténèbres baignées par la lueur argentée de la lune, les défauts se lissent, s'effacent. La nuit ne juge pas, elle accueille chacun dans toute sa différence. Elle est le théâtre des rêves et des fantasmes. Sa lumière apaisante ne chasse pas les espoirs, elle les couvent pour qu'ils donnent naissance aux miracles.

Ainsi la nuit cache aussi mon secret. Chaque nuit je rêve, dans un monde de courbes et de couleurs douces, je vole. Fini la maladie qui me cloue assis, la nuit j'obtiens des ailes et je parcours l'immensité des plaines vertes et des forêts millénaires. Les rivières et les océans défilent sous moi et je joue avec les nuages. Parfois même, je m'envole encore plus haut, je me rapproche des étoiles, je goûte un instant à l'immensité de l'espace. Cette infinité calme et apaisante, j'aime la contempler, elle me donne une sensation d'éternité qui caresse mon cœur trop faible.

Chaque journée est plus dure et plus longue à supporter, mais à mesure que mes jours perdent de leurs sens, mes nuits gagnent en intensité. Désormais, je me vois guerrier de l'espace ! Je m'entraîne à abattre des cibles factices, depuis des semaines, impatient à l'idée d'un combat imminent. Chaque soir semble me rapprocher d'une aventure extraordinaire et je ne subis mes journées que pour mieux vivre mes nuits.

Depuis quelque temps, je vois une jeune femme dans mes rêves. Elle est si belle avec son sourire, si pleine de joie et de bonté. Sa bonne humeur et son rire réchauffent mon cœur meurtri. Sa tresse bleutée ramenée sur son épaule souligne ses yeux mauves qui semblent parfois m'accrocher sans me voir. Son image hante mon esprit et j'aimerais connaître son nom. Vais-je la revoir ce soir ?

Aujourd'hui, mes yeux fatigués ont accroché mon reflet maladif dans le miroir, et j'ai compris. Mes traits sont tirés, creusés, mes cheveux autrefois touffus et d'un noir très foncé aux reflets bleus sont presque tous tombés, mais je lui ressemble n'est-ce pas ? Cette femme, cette guerrière de l'espace, c'est moi… Je sens que quelque chose se prépare, ce moi, cet autre moi de mes rêves semble attendre impatiemment un événement particulier. Je ressens sa joie exaltée par une promesse dont je n'ai pas connaissance. Mais ce sentiment enserre mon cœur malade dans sa chaleur et j'ai la sensation qu'il l'aide à battre. Je tiens bon, je survis à mes jours, pour te rejoindre la nuit, je veux savoir moi aussi.

J'ai vu avec toi ce vaisseau toutes en courbes légères et gracieuses, cet oiseau de métal brillant de ses tons pastel mauve et bleu. Il semble vivant, prêt à s'élancer à la conquête du ciel. Il est si accueillant, ouvrant ses entrailles sur des pièces spacieuses, cocons de confort et de douceur. J'ai suivi tes pas à la découverte de ce vaisseau qui paraît à la fois si récent et pourtant porteur d'une histoire millénaire. Héritier d'une technologie que je ne comprends pas, mais que tu maîtrises à la perfection. Est-ce pour cela que tu t'entraînes si durement depuis que j'ai commencé à rêver de toi ? Est-ce donc là ta récompense ? Je capte ton regard brillant, ton sourire si grand, si beau en cet instant. Oui, sans aucun doute. Je te sens toujours impatiente, prête à t'élancer vers ton destin, sûre de toi. Et je souris, te voir ainsi rayonnante de joie me rend si heureux, et ce sentiment soutient mon cœur défaillant.

Nous avons tellement arpenté ce magnifique vaisseau cette nuit que je me souviens de chacun de ses détails. J'ai passé la journée à les dessiner, cela m'a maintenu occupé pendant que l'on installait ma chambre d'hôpital. Je ne suis pas dupe, je ne la quitterais plus désormais.

À mesure que les jours filent et que je perds ma santé, tu gagnes en force. Après avoir vu ce vaisseau qui t'est promis, l' _Aurore_ , tu as redoublé d'efforts. Il semble que tu doives encore passer une ultime épreuve. J'espère pouvoir te suivre jusque-là. J'attends ce moment autant que toi, même si tu ne me perçois pas, je veux pouvoir te soutenir moi aussi. Je veux pouvoir être présent, et apaiser ce stress que je sens monter en toi. Tellement de choses semblent dépendre de cette épreuve pour toi. Mais tu es confiante, et tu as raison. Tu es si forte.

Ce soir sera le dernier, je le sens. C'est le moment tant attendu, ton épreuve est enfin là. Attends-moi, j'arrive ! J'ai juste tant de mal à m'endormir avec le bip incessant de toutes ces machines reliées à mon corps trop maigre. Mais je veux te voir passer ton épreuve, je veux te voir la réussir haut la main ! Mes paupières sont si lourdes, j'ai la sensation que si je les ferme elles ne se rouvriront jamais. Mais je n'ai pas peur, je ne pense qu'à toi, je vais te rejoindre, partager une dernière nuit avec toi, la plus belle de toutes, celle de ta consécration.

Enfin nous y voilà ! Nous volons, nous virevoltons dans ce vaisseau d'entrainement que nous connaissons si bien. Regardez-nous, juges, nous sommes dignes de votre confiance ! Tu as tant envie de les impressionner, tant envie de faire tes preuves, tu te sens forte, prête à tout réussir. Mais je perçois tes pensées. Non, pas cette figure, elle est trop risquée dans ce vaisseau peu puissant et les conditions ne sont pas bonnes. Ne vois-tu donc pas tous ces voyants au rouge ? Non… Ne fais pas ça…Non ! Je crie, mais ma voix ne t'atteint pas, je ne suis pas de ton monde, depuis le début je ne suis qu'un parasite accroché à ton esprit par je ne sais quelle magie. J'assiste, impuissant, au décrochage du vaisseau, à ta lutte pour le rétablir, je veux t'aider. Je veux t'aider ! Mais je ne peux pas empoigner les commandes avec toi. Alors je vois au travers de tes yeux la terre qui se rapproche, trop près, trop vite… Puis c'est l'explosion, la secousse et le bruit assourdissant, la douleur qui transperce mon corps et mon âme.

Je hurle, mon cri enroué déchire le silence de la nuit. Je m'agite, les machines qui surveillent ce qu'il me reste de vie s'affolent. On me retient, mais je résiste, je t'appelle avec désespoir, je veux te voir, je ne veux pas y croire. On me sédate et je m'enfonce dans un sommeil sans rêves, le premier depuis bien longtemps.

Je me réveille, mais je n'ai plus goût à rien. Je comate, je ne veux pas de cette vie où tu n'es plus. Mon corps est trop faible de toute façon, cloué dans un lit, maintenu en vie par des machines. J'en ai assez, que cela cesse. Si seulement je pouvais te donner ce qu'il me reste de vie. Toi au moins tu avais un avenir, une destinée à accomplir. C'est ton cœur qui devrait battre en ce moment et non le mien.

Je suis à l'intérieur de l' _Aurore_ , l'espoir un instant me saisit. Mais tu n'y es pas, et cette simple constatation m'arrache un hoquet de sanglots et des larmes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela se termine ainsi, c'est tellement injuste ! Ce vaisseau aurait dû être tien… Un bruit me fait relever la tête et je te vois, le soulagement balaie tout en moi. Comme je suis heureux de te revoir ! Tu es vivante, tu es… Ma joie se fane aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Tu es… Un oiseau blessé, un ange aux ailes arrachées… Ce fauteuil qui te soutient, ton regard si vide, ces traînées de larmes sur tes joues. Tu ne voleras plus jamais, tu es estropiée à ton tour. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ! Non, non et non ! Pas toi aussi ! Tu étais mes ailes, tu étais celle qui volerait à ma place ! Ta détresse me transperce le cœur et fait écho à la mienne. Je pleure, je hurle, je crie mon rejet au monde. Mais il n'y a personne pour m'entendre, et la culpabilité m'étouffe. Est-ce donc de ma faute ? Est-ce parce que moi, le condamné par la maladie, je t'ai suivi et porté malheur ?

Une voix résonne dans mon esprit, couvrant mes cris et mes pleurs : _Elle est l'élue, elle volera_. Je hoquette, incrédule. _Elle volera_. La colère s'empare de moi. Comment ? Comment pourrait-elle voler avec ses jambes à jamais immobiles ! _Elle est l'élue, elle doit voler_. Je hurle. C'est impossible désormais ! _Elle_ _ **doit**_ _voler_. Je me calme, je te regarde. Oui, tu _vas_ voler. Je veux revoir ce sourire sur ton visage, je veux entendre ton rire à nouveau. Tu as un destin à suivre, tu vivras pour nous deux. Mais comment ? _Force…_ Il y a un instant de flottement. Je crois comprendre. _Donne-lui la force…_ La force… Ma vie… Oh tu peux la prendre, prends-la ! Prends les derniers souffles d'un condamné, les derniers battements de mon cœur. Ils sont pour toi ! Prends-les, prends tout ! Que cela te rende tes ailes, et vole, vole pour nous deux, accompli ton destin.

Je me tiens tout prêt de toi, je te tends la main. Je devine que tu as déjà trop tenté cela. Mais essaie, s'il te plaît, rien qu'une dernière fois, essaie. Dans ce vaisseau qui t'est promis et qui te réclame, redresse-toi, prends ma main, prends ma vie. Je te vois relever la tête, le regard plein de hargne. Oui ! C'est ça ! Relève-toi, ALYS ! Tu n'entends peut-être pas ma voix, tu ne peux peut-être pas toucher la main que je te tends, mais tu peux te saisir de ma vie, elle est à toi. Qu'elle te rende tes jambes, qu'elle te rende tes ailes, que tu puisses faire tiens ce vaisseau et cette destinée, que tu puisses voler pour nous deux. Tu résistes, tu essaies, tu forces… Enfin, le miracle se produit, tes muscles te répondent ! Avec un sourire de victoire, tu reprends courage, tu pousses davantage sur tes jambes…

Et enfin ! Tu te lèves, et je tombe…

Te voilà debout dans ce vaisseau qui est tien, te voilà face à l' _Aurore_.

Et je m'effondre dans le crépuscule….

Merci pour ce magnifique rêve, ALYS.

S'il te plaît, vole haut dans le ciel, trace ton chemin dans l'espace, découvre-le pour nous deux.

Tu vivras en pleine lumière,

et je veillerais sur toi depuis l'ombre.

Entendras-tu mon nom ? T'en souviendras-tu ?

Je suis Geldar, et dans la lueur argentée de la lune, celle qui ne juge pas, celle qui permet les miracles, je t'ai rendu tes ailes au prix de mon cœur.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu.

En espérant que ce petit texte vous aura plus !


End file.
